1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to multi-display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL1 discloses a multi-display system that displays one entire image by displaying multiple divided images on multiple displays. In this multi-display system, an image marker indicating an applicable frame number is inserted to one frame of video signal sent from a video signal unit to each display. Each display receiving the video signal to which this image marker is inserted displays the image by mutually synchronizing displays to match the frame number contained in the image marker. This enables to display one entire image by multiple displays without a sense of incongruity.
PTL2 discloses a multi-stream reproduction system that displays an image by synchronizing multiple streams sent via a network at the receiver side. In this multi-stream reproduction system, a multi-stream synchronizer receiving multiple streams to which time data is added compares time data added to each stream, stores in a buffer the streams other than the most delayed stream based on a comparison result, and reads out and outputs these stored streams at a timing that can be synchronized with the most delayed stream. This enables synchronous reproduction of multiple streams.
PTL3 discloses a multi-display apparatus that employs broadcast, which is a standard protocol of Ethernet (registered trademark). In this multi-display apparatus, an image transmission server is connected in a bus type to multiple displays by Ether cable, so as to send image streams from the image transmission server to each display. This can configure a large pseudo-single display.
PTL4 discloses a multi-display apparatus similar to PTL3. This multi-display apparatus includes a DHCP server for assigning an IP address specific to each display, an imaging device for capturing a display image of each display, and a apparatus for sending display data to a display having a specific address. This can associate a physical display position of each display with IP address.